Conventional means of underwater recording requires using a video camera with a removable head; the cabling, boat-mounted power supply, monitoring and recording equipment all connect to the video camera through the removable head.
In order to record video, the user (whether it is the boat operator, research or fishing crew, or the like) must employ a bulky power supply and video cable between the underwater camera and the support and operation equipment located on the boat. This generally includes boat-mounted ancillary recording devices, operation interface and/or computer equipment, and other equipment such as mobile communications devices. However, the current configurations are complicated and will limit a user's ability to orient the underwater camera as a result of the bulk and amount of connecting wires and equipment, as well as fishing lines, lures, or bait to traverse along with one's watercraft while simultaneously recording desired views. The power supply and video cable, while interfering with control over the orientation of the device, will also frequently interfere with the lens of the camera, partially or completely blocking the view. The same is true regardless of whether the camera is a still or video camera, and regardless of whether, such as with a multi-function video camera, the video camera is being utilized to capture still images or video.
Prior devices are, in addition, generally unstable. Such devices have incorporated a top-mounted tether point or audio/video cable produce detrimental drag and resistance through the water that must be offset with large fins or other stabilization devices in their design. Previous devices also have a tendency to become less stable as speed increases due to the increased drag along the length of the top-mounted cable being pulled through the water, rendering them less suitable for a range of intended trolling speeds.
In addition, specialized underwater cameras which utilize power and communication cables are more complicated and expensive to manufacture and are therefore more expensive for the end user. Specialized equipment and designs are necessary to provide watertight connections between the camera and the vessel so that the power and communication cables can withstand the stresses involved, particularly while towing the camera during trolling operations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an underwater camera housing which eliminates the interferences inherent in the current power and communication cabling systems and connections.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an underwater camera housing that is utilized with commercially-available self-contained image recording equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a more robust underwater camera housing that provides a longer-lasting and more resilient housing to mount, stabilize, and protect a camera while in use underwater.